One Night Stand
by BloodyRose90
Summary: A chance meeting stimulates primal urges. Warnings: Homosexual interactions inside. PWP.


Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Works are not mine. The characters and settings are owned by J. K. Rowling and her respected publishing companies e.g. Bloomsbury.

Inspired by the song 'One Night Stand' by Hinder. Check it out if you want to hear a great song! :)

* * *

The sound of a door slamming barely registered for the two men, whose frenzied attempts of clothing-removal left much to be desired. Chapped, pink lips attached onto thin, pale counterparts; teeth clashed as their tongues sparred for dominance. A deafening crash echoed throughout the room, as their hurried movements led to a lamp falling from a table and shatter on the floor. The pain of the impact wasn't even acknowledged, even though the bruises would linger; it was just another reminder of that night.

"You're mine," one panted into the other's neck; as pale fingers happily delved into the smaller-man's trousers and claimed their prize. Two moans escaped their lips, one of pure want and one just _wanton_. Shifting his hips, the raven-haired man quickly discarded himself of his faded jeans, whilst watching the taller, blonde man do the same. He had accepted the insanity of the situation when those delectable lips were sucking upon the junction of his neck amidst the sweating, gyrating bodies of the club; he was going to lose his virginity. Perform the beast with two backs- with his _school-rival_, and he couldn't muster enough energy to _care_. Instead, his emerald eyes peeked coyly through long eyelashes; spurring the blonde male into action, as he reacquainted himself with the darker-haired man's erection.

Grunts, moans and gasps filled the air; harsh panting with frantic meetings of the lips. Anything but halcyon, but wasn't that what he wanted? A wife, children, peace...No, he didn't want that, not when that lascivious grin was aimed in his direction; on some internal level he _knew _that expression didn't bode well for him, but he wanted it so badly. A twist at his tip, and torturous massage of his slit caused him to roughly bite his bottom lip.

Lost in the sensation; fingernails scraped rivers of broken skin across the blonde's back. A lattice of welling blood marred the all-but perfect form; marking him, owning him, _anticipating_ him. Hissing, the taller man savagely yanked upon the smaller's member, before removing his hand completely; his actions reprimanding for the new design he now wore on his back. Taunting; his barely-there caresses drove the smaller man to near-insanity. He leant in closer, his nose buried in dark-locks as that perfect tongue feasted upon a sensitive earlobe. "Scream for me, Potter," he whispered salaciously; biting into the skin aside the man's collar-bone, whilst rocking his leaden cock into the smaller-man's stomach.

"!" Potter cried out; hands gripping onto the blonde's shoulders, his _salvation_ as he drowned in pleasure. Raising his come-laden hand, the blonde locked his lusty silver eyes onto the glazed, post-orgasm ridden green counterparts before applying his ever so useful appendage onto his fingers; _lapping_ at Potter's pure essence.

"B-Bloody bastard!" Potter exclaimed; incredulity staining his voice as he felt himself becoming hard once more. The smirk sent his way did nothing to assuage his hunger, and he was still struggling for breath as he raked a shaking hand through his bedraggled hair.

Silver eyes took in the Golden Boy's debauched appearance, and remembering just _how_ he came to look like that caused his straining erection to all but scream to claim the man. "This doesn't mean anything Potter," the blonde warned; dangerous eyes staring into shamelessly amused ones. "Don't you forget it."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Malfoy," came the easy reply, as he directed the blonde's slicked hand downwards.

* * *

**A/N: **Please don't hate me my faithful followers! I wrote this 2 years ago and I'm putting it up here to make up for my shockingly bad update schedule. It's exam season, and these exams determine which uni I'll get into so they're pretty important! I'm really sorry for all those waiting for the next WDD chapter! I love you guys, please don't be too upset. Ta-ta!


End file.
